Makings of a Hero
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: She left him, just like that. She shattered the mirror, as well as his heart. Link learns that with time, wounds heal...his ancestor learned it well.


A Tp/OoT One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

**Summary: **She left him, just like that. She shattered the mirror, as well as his heart. Link learns that with time, wounds heal...his ancestor learned it well.

* * *

Gone.

That's all.

She was gone.

Midna was there with him, through the good and the bad. The dark and the light. The cold and the hot. Yet, where was she now? She was gone. She shattered the Twilight Mirror nearly 6 months prior, yet the young Hylian was restless. Now that his adventure of saving Hyrule was over and everyone renowned him as a hero, he felt almost ashamed. Link felt ashamed going back to Ordon, just to be a goat herder again. He felt as though life was never going to be the same. He needed adventure and he needed his friend. Link adjusted his long floppy hat over his dirty blond strands. He had grown to love the outfit and had it thoroughly cleaned before he put it on.

Link let out a soft sigh, he gaze upon the small village of Ordon. He saw Colin, Talo, Malo, and Beth playing near the water, with Colin's father, Rusl, watching them. A content smile crossed over Link's face. Ilia was with her father, Bo, outside of their house, picking some pumpkins to make Ilia's special pumpkin pies and cookies. Link's mouth watered at the thought. Uli, whom was Colin's mother and Rusl's wife, came walking out of their house, cradling her baby girl in her arms. She named her daughter Katerina, after Link's late mother. Katerina was 6 months old and every image of her mother, right down to the small dimple in her left cheek.

Link let out a sigh, as he turned away from the village. He made his way to Epona, placing a gentle hand on her muzzle. She let out a happy whinny. Link mounted her easily, as he lead her into Faron Woods. He knew this area like the back of his hand and he was simply enjoying the breeze. Link felt a tug at his heart, as an image of Midna passed through his mind. He glanced down, thinking. Epona galloped across the bridge, going towards Faron Spring. A tall, wide stone wall came into view. Link eyed it, a small gleam of mischievousness sparkled into his eyes. He tapped Epona's flank with his crop. At the same time, Link gathered his reins so the she was collected beneath him.

Without hesitation he pointed the horse at a tall, wide stone wall which was built to keep monsters at bay. Epona bunched her muscles and launched into the air. Link leaned forward in the saddle. They cleared the wall clearly. The spring came into view allowing the man to feel the mist against his skin. Link dismounted Epona, allowing her reins to hang. He sat in the spring, his back against one of the rocks. The steady sound of the spring and sounds of the animals, caused the blond hero to fall asleep.

Link looked around his surroundings. He had seen this place before he was certain. He turned, as his eyes widen in surprise. He was staring at his face, or was he? The figure had the Master Sword in their hands, as a blue fairy floating above their head. He thrust the sword into the Pedestal of Time. A bright, blue light caused Link to cover his eyes. Once it faded, Link took a step back. The man, who looked like him, turned into a child. He saw the blue fairy fly up to a window, as the young child watched in dismay. He took a step towards the child. The child let out a small sigh.

"No one will know who I am," he whispered to himself. "My friend, my companion has left me, and all of Hyrule will never know I was a hero, known as The Hero of Time." Link let out a surprise gasp. Was he really seeing his predecessor? Was this really happening? He watched, as a sad expression crossed over the the young child's face. He followed him and decided to see what was going on. As they passed a door way, the Door of Time crossed behind them. They saw the Spiritual Stones disappear, as the child sighed.

Link watched his surroundings and as the child left, he did a double take. The Temple of Time. Now he recognized it, the resting place of Master Sword, however in his world the Sacred Grove was the resting place. Perhaps during the 1,000 years between the two different times, the land scape changed. He continued to follow the child through the busy streets of the Town. He went to Hyrule Castle, he climbed the veins. Link followed, not having much difficulty keeping up with him. The child seemed to know where the Hyrule Soldiers were stationed and had no trouble bypassing them. Link, himself, knew the guards wouldn't see him, but he watched the child. He climbed up a stone wall, rolled over the top, and jumped onto the water. Link turned to see if the soldiers noticed. He gaped when they didn't turn around.

Link continued to follow him, as the child made it to small hole he could climb through. Link reached his hand out and realized he could walk through it. He smiled, still following the child. The child had out-smarted 8 guards, before he reached the Courtyard. Link raised his eyes, when he saw a young girl. The young child approached her, his small fists clinched. The young girl gasped, when she turned. She looked at the little boy.

"Who are you?" She asked in a soft tone.

"You should know who I am, your majesty," his voice was filled with sadness. "Why did this happen to me? Did you realize it would? When you sent me back to be a child?"

"I did," she revealed shamefully. The young child appeared outraged. The girl held out her hand. "Link, allow me to explain."

"No thank you, Princess Zelda," his voice was filled with venom. "I believe I shall take my leave now. I know for the rest of my life, I shall never be remembered. I risked my life to help you save your kingdom and how do I get replay? A pat on the back and sent 7 years into the past to relive a childhood that was stolen from me. And on top of that, no one knows me! It's feels great knowing that no one will remember me. On top of that, Navi has also gone. Are you happy now?!"

Princess Zelda's eyes widen, as tears filled them. They began to fall. "Link, I am so sorry. I never meant for anything of this to happen. But you are mistaken." Link's eyes widen, staring at her. "Your deeds to the Great Deku Tree, the Gorons, and the Zora's have been remembered. You are still a hero." Zelda pulled out a small book, holding it out to Link. He took a few steps towards her and gently took it. His face lit up with a smile.

Link's mind reeled back to Midna and her sudden departure. His ancestor, this was a part of his life! Link watched, as it faded. A slightly older version of his ancestor stood before him. He was on top of a beautiful Belgian-horse, as he raised his hand to his lips. The book she gave him was secured tightly in his hand. He blew a kiss towards Hyrule Castle, as he took off. Link stood stunned, before a white light embraced him. He felt someone with their hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He awoke with a start, staring into Rusl's face.

"My boy, what happened? I came in here, calling your name and you didn't respond," Rusl said, helping Link to his feet. "It looked like you were in a trance or something. Are you feeling alright?' Link nodded, smiling at Rusl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link whispered.

Rusl held something out to Link. "Uli and I just found this. It was left behind by your dad. He wanted us to give it you the day you became a man. That day has long passed, haha."

Link looked appreciative. "Thanks. But I'll be there in a minute." Rusl respected his wish, as he began to head towards Ordon Village. Link inspected the book, with a raised brow. He stared at the cover. It was a pictograph of Link with Princess Zelda, Navi his fairy, and a rather beautiful red-head. He opened it and stared at the title page, 'Makings of a Hero. A story of my best friend, who saved my kingdom and my heart.'

Over the next hour, Link explored the book. Apparently, his ancestor the Hero of Time, was raised as a Kokiri. He was raised until he reached the age of 10. He was summoned by the Great Deku Tree to defeat the Arachnid Queen Gohma. The child had fight valiantly, only to learn his efforts although successful, the tree was going to die. Then he had also fought a giant dinosaur named King Dodongo. Finally the child entered the belly of the Zora's guardian fish, to save the Princess of the Zora's and destroy the evil monster named Barniade. Once he turned the page, he saw another pictograph of his ancestor kissing the red-head he had seen on the cover.

Apparently her name was Malon and that was his wife. They had four wonderful children named Kina, Sarya, Colin, and Rinku. Link had told his children about the hero of time and someone else began to write where Princess Zelda left out. It was beautiful handwriting. He dove into the first page. 'I first met my husband Link when we were both 10 years old." Lin's eyes widen, realizing that Malon had written in it. Two hours and five temples later, Link smiled, closing the book. Link closed his eyes, head up towards the sky.

"You were truly a magnificent person," Link whispered. "It seems that your tasks were indeed recognized and I am glad to know who you were. Now that I have this, I feel closer to you...old man." As Link turned to mount Epona, he didn't see a Ghostly figure of the Hero of Time watching him.

"Thank you, my child."

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
